A new kind of power
by twindragon9701
Summary: 5 years after the finale, our favorite couple find themselves in the same place, but is it finally the rigHt time? First fan fic so any feedback welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The tall woman with the brown hair cascading down her back in long curly locks was dressed in a Armani suit, she exuded an aura of confidence and power as she clipped down the hall in her black Louboutin pumps. She walked into the elevator, her eyes never leaving the screen of her phone as she responded to texts, emails, and approved staff vacation requests. The elevator door wooshed open quietly and she made her way down the hall. She gave a two finger salute and flirty smile to the 6'4" muscular man in a perfectly tailored suit standing outside of the office door and rapped briskly on the doors of the oval office. At the invitation she opened the doors and entered.

"Ah Rory, there you are, our guest is just taking a call in the other office. Now have you made certain that Lorelai wont call me Barry in front of the joint chiefs again."

"Yes sir i have and she promises an appropriate ball gown but is still pouting that she can't wear her homeboy shirt over it."

"Your mother is one in a billion,"

"Ace?" All at once the hair on the back of Rorys neck and arms became electrified as she spun around and took in their visitor.

Who is this woman standing before me, he thought as he greedily took in what 5 years apart had done for Rory Gilmore, she looked the same, but so much more stunning her electric blue/lavender eyes sparkled as a huge smile crossed her face and a laugh escaped her lips.

"Logan, oh my god" she said as she crosed to embrace him, butterflies beating wings in her stomach. "What are you doing here?"

"Ahem, clearly Rory and I aren't formal here, she rarely calls me sir anymore. Rory, I asked Logan to come meet my new press secretary, as the editor of the post, he really should be on a first name basis with you. I of course completely forgot your previous association." The president said with a smirk. "I thought you should meet, have a meal and discuss aome press core strategies. That is all" With that he spun around and retreated to his private office.

"Well, I guess we have oyr marching orders, where should we eat?" Logan asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is my first fanfic but i kept looking for a similar story and thought I'd just write it myself. I appreciate r/r and opinions. .. the furst three chapters are a brain dump so excuae the grammer and punctuation mistakes.**

Rory and Logan were settled in a quiet upscale pizzeria close to the white house. As soon as they sat dowRory and Logan were settled in a quiet upscale pizzeria close to the white house. As soon as they sat down, a pretty young woman came rushing to their table.

"Rory, oh my God, my Yale interview is scheduled for next week, can you believe it?"

"Of course I can April, you are amazing, although I still think Luke blames me for the change in your career path from med school to law school. Georgetown is still in the running though right? I've gotten used to you being around. Oh April, you remember Logan right?"

"Sure, the almost brother in law, clearly not a date though, I mean you never bring Mason here, and I'm saying too much, so usual?"

"Uh, I usually get the garlic clam pizza, it's amazing, but feel free to order anything."

"No that sounds great, make it an extra large, I know Gilmore girls and their pizza."

"Oh and two peronis" Rory added

"So by the brother in law comment, i take it your mom and Luke?"

"Yeah, um going on four years now and they have twins, William and Emily but we call her Emmy because it agravates Grandma."

"Wow, well I'm surprised your mother named her child after Emily."

"Luke did, said it was only fair, Will after his dad, Em after her mom, so I'm curious."

"Wait, me first, Mason?" Logan interrupted

"Mason Waters, Special Agent Mason Waters to be precise, he's the lead on Barak's detail, he was the agent on the door when you came in."

"The big guy?"

"Yeah, we're both workaholics, so when we have time or need an escort, we're each other's go to. April loves him, thinks his job is sooooo cool." Rory said with a laugh sipping her beer from the bottle.

"And you seem friendly with the ruler of the free world"

"I am, and don't take his oh wow i forgot you knew each other line, he knows all about our history. My first day on the job I found Sasha in the bathroom and we clicked, the girls were uncomfortable with interviews and I was the one who became their go to interviewer, that brought me close to the family. After tge election, I went to work at the post as a part of the oress core, but was invited to a lot of family events."

"RoryGilmore, kicking ass and taking names."

"Right, enough about me, tell me about what led you from silicon valley to the family business."

"Well I'm sure you heard my dad had a heart attack and the old family obligation gene kicked in, he's a figure head and I'm earning my stripes at the post."

"Well here's to family obligation bringing you to my city." Rory said clinking bottles with Logan.n, a pretty young woman came rushing to their table.

"Rory, oh my God, my Yale interview is scheduled for next week, can you believe it?"

"Of course I can April, you are amazing, although I still think Luke blames me for the change in your career path from med school to law school. Georgetown is still in the running though right? I've gotten used to you being around. Oh April, you remember Logan right?"

"Sure, the almost brother in law, clearly not a date though, I mean you never bring Mason here, and I'm saying too much, so usual?"

"Uh, I usually get the garlic clam pizza, it's amazing, but feel free to order anything."

"No that sounds great, make it an extra large, I know Gilmore girls and their pizza."

"Oh and two peronis" Rory added

"So by the brother in law comment, i take it your mom and Luke?"

"Yeah, um going on four years now and they have twins, William and Emily but we call her Emmy because it agravates Grandma."

"Wow, well I'm surprised your mother named her child after Emily."

"Luke did, said it was only fair, Will after his dad, Em after her mom, so I'm curious."

"Wait, me first, Mason?" Logan interrupted

"Mason Waters, Special Agent Mason Waters to be precise, he's the lead on Barak's detail, he was the agent on the door when you came in."

"The big guy?"

"Yeah, we're both workaholics, so when we have time or need an escort, we're each other's go to. April loves him, thinks his job is sooooo cool." Rory said with a laugh sipping her beer from the bottle.

"And you seem friendly with the ruler of the free world"

"I am, and don't take his oh wow i forgot you knew each other line, he knows all about our history. My first day on the job I found Sasha in the bathroom and we clicked, the girls were uncomfortable with interviews and I was the one who became their go to interviewer, that brought me close to the family. After tge election, I went to work at the post as a part of the oress core, but was invited to a lot of family events."

"RoryGilmore, kicking ass and taking names."

"Right, enough about me, tell me about what led you from silicon valley to the family business."

"Well I'm sure you heard my dad had a heart attack and the old family obligation gene kicked in, he's a figure head and I'm earning my stripes at the post."

"Well here's to family obligation bringing you to my city." Rory said clinking bottles with Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

"We should really get back, it was great catching up." Rory said rising from the table.

"Yeah." Logan agreed, throwing bills on the table to cover the meal.

Inaugural Ball 2014

Rory adjusted the top of her black Balmain gown as she touched up her lipstick in the mirror, a giggle told her that once again, she was not alone. "Sash, get out of there, Mason is going to tan your hyde." Rory said, enfolding the teenager into a hug.

"Hey, I saw Luke and Lorelai and April and your grandparents, they were looking for you."

"I was going over some last minute stuff with your dad ... We gonna dance tonight?"

"But of course, hey what's up with you and Huntzberger, mom and dad say he's the guy"

"what guy?"

"the one that made you sad I think dad called him that celibacy guy

"ugh ... You hear too much, he's an old friend. .. I'm here with Mason tonight, but you look gorgeous so how about we make an entrance"

Rory linked arms with her little buddy, the girl she called mini me and entered the ballroom. Her usual companion, Mason Waters, who had gotten a pass to be on half duty kissed her cheek "Gilmore, you're killing me"

"Mckellan 32, neat please" Rory told the bartender surveying the room with the eye of someone who was always on the job when a pair of arms encircled her waist and she was swept into a secluded corner. Hot lips engulfing her mouth, familiar sensations rushing through her body as she gave in to the kiss

"well this is familiar she said breathlessly and just like the last time you tried it, we both have dates she said pushing away from Logan

Not dates Rory, escorts

Regardless you know me better and I'm at work and my boss and my whole family are in the room, not to mention a man i care about who could twist you into a pretzel, you read this wrong Logan, I left my GoGo costume at the cleaners this isn't college

Rory grabbed her drink off the bar and walked toward her family, who were chatting with Mason while Sasha and April gushed over a new band they'd seen on youtube

Rory caught the tail end of the conversation as she approached

"I swear April "nonsuch is the ultimate xtc experience" Sasha told said with such passion it made Rorys heart swell.

"Uh uh I keep telling you drums and oranges" April replied

"Personally apple venus volume 2 has my heart, Rory said as she approached the group. Mason kissed her cheek. First time I heard it was the day before my first day at Chilton, you remember mom?"

"Aaah yes, the one foot of red nail polish" Lorelai responded nostalgically

"Um thats not an xtc album" Sasha said primly

"Its an import that one Lane Kim snuck past her seventh day adventist parents, such was her love of rare and obscure music."

"Ive gotta met this Lane girl" Sasha said, moving on to a book her and April had just finished.

"Soooooo Loinfruit, did I just see you emerge from behind that curtain with a certain blonde with both know well? " Lorelai whispered in Rorys ear.

Of course Logan chose that moment to join the group

"Why Logan, what on earth?" Emily exclaimed as greetings were exchanged.

"I am the new editor at the Post, we always get an invitation."

"What an interesting turn of events, you the editor of the post, Rory the new Press Secretary, it's almost like kismet." Emily said, a devious grin on her face. Well, you must join Rory next time we can wrangle a Friday night dinner out of her.

"Nothing would make me happier, I have missed Friday night at the Gilmores."

"Oh Mason, come on, Bowie has never known a girl like me before, let's join Barak and Michelle on the dance floor."

"Yes ma'am" Mason stated as he kissed her knuckles.

"So you gonna fill me in?" He asked as they began to move

"Hmmmmmm" Rory replied distractedly

"Trust fund prince over there, seems to be tight with the family, Luke and Lorelai seem to know him well, not to mention the rest of your family. He's well versed in Gilmore rituals, you had dinner with him the other night, do i have to keep pulling teeth?"

"Thats Logan Hunzberger."

"I know his name Rory, but obviously you didn't just meet him 3 days ago, espeacially since i saw him pull you behinx the bar curtain. .. Wait he's not big love, big drama, what does Barak call him "celibacy guy?"

"Um yeah" Rory replied

"Do you realize that's the guy who has your heart shut down? The reason you can't move past friends with benefits? Rory, what is going on? He's always been this nameless faceless rich guy you'd eventually get over but now he's right here living in the same city."

"I don't know, I'm just really confused and the thing is I just don't know"

"Sir, I know you're off tonight, but some intell is coming over and you should probably check it out in the war room." Rory looked up at her best friend Tristan Dugray with relief. "I'll finish this dance out with Rory and deliver her back to her group" he said as he smoothly displaced Mason from the dance.

"Oh GOD ... Thank you Tris." Tristan had joined the Secret Service after two tours in Iraq, when he and Rory reconnected they were grateful for a bit of home and settled into a close friendship ... Without benefits.

"I've known you 8 years give or take, I recognize save me face"

"It's just"

"Huntzberger, yeah I saw he has pretty much ditched his escort" he nodded his head to a stunning blonde dancing with Colin McCrae "and has ingratiated himself in the Gilmore clan. He's been staring bullets the whole time."

The song ended and Tristan escorted Rory back to her family.

"Tristan, the Gilmores and the Danes all exclaimed delightedly.

"DuGrey ... Man it's good to see you" Logan shook his hand.

"Uh you too Huntzberger"

"Wait are you an agent?"

"Tristan is the second in command on the president's detail and should get back, afterparty at zoo tonight? I'm bringing April for her first DC debauchery party."

"Wouldn't miss it, nice to see you all ... And Emily count me in for next Friday night, finally talked this one into a weekend off." Tristan wemt back to his post to rlieve his stand in

"I'm telling you kid, your career path is way off, I mean yeah, Whitehouse press secretary, whatever, you should start a foundation to rehabilitate beautiful spoiled trustfund brats, look at your success rate." Lorelai laughed with a pointed smirk at Logan.

"Rory, care to dance" Logan asked as he grabbed her hand and led her toward the dance floor

"Woah Logan"

"So you and DuGrey huh?"

"Im sorry me and Dugrey what" Rory asked then started to laugh "wow, you would have made a lousy journalist,I'm sure you niticed his wedding ring, he married a woman he met in the military 4 months ago, she's major badass and CIA, so I wouldn't go there, plus they are my best friends."

"Oh, then you and Captain America?"

"How about you and Stephanie?" She motioned to Colin and Steph on the other side of the dance floor.

"Her and Colin are married and here as a favor since I didn't want to bring a date. I don't date much, cause you see there was this girl once, who tried to be casual but convinced me that real intimacy and love were more important so everytime I start something, I want it to be real, but it never measures up."

"Oh Logan, I don't know, I just"

"How about this, we start slow, hang out, see where ut takes us, you know where my heart is, where is yours?"

Logan bent down and kissed her softly then rested his lips on her brow.

"After party, Zoo, we'll be there." he said as they sperated to rejoin their groups.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N okay so I'm getting the hang of this ... first three chapters were setup but here's what you need to know aka what's going on in my crazy brain ... the year is 2013. Rory made a big impression on the Obama girls and spends quite a bit of time with the family. Personally I'm a Trory fan but I love a good Rogan story. Here are things I know: my take on whitehouse/secret service operations were learned via hollywood, this is my first so I'm not striving for accuracy, just a good story. April is roughly 21 and starting the spring term of her senior year at Georgetown. While Colin and Logan are still tight, they've fallen out of contact with Finn, though there's no animosity just regular growing pains when your friends go corporate and you'd rather continue to debauch. Oh and big fat disclaimer ... duh, I'm writing fanfiction, obviously I don't own the girls, I'm probably going to be arrested for writing the Jamie foxx version of Barak Obama and his family (yeah I don't own or have anything to do with them either) **

**This is fake unrealistic and a product of my twisted mind ... carry on :)**

Rory, Tristan, April, Rory's assistant Gemma and a few other staff members piled into the limo Rory was providing so everyone could have fun at her favorite club. She had rented the whole VIP area to celebrate with her team and close friends on the staff before things got crazy.

"Soooooo" April said sidling up to the woman who had become her sister in hushed tones.

"April ... " Rory warned

"What, I'm just curious about the romantic and oh so hot kiss I witnessed on the dance floor, is that why a certain large, muscular hunk isn't joining us tonight?"

"Yeah, he said that even though we aren't in a relationship, he isn't ok with the Logan thing. He said "figure it out Rory, you've kept me at arms length for 4 years, I always knew someone else had your heart and if you're even considering a relationship of any kind with him then I need to step back to just being a friend and you have the power to break my heart, so I'm going to finish Tristan's shift so he can keep an eye on you." The thing is, I didn't argue."

"Oh my God ... wow ... so are you and Logan?"

"No, we need to get to know each other again, as adults, so we need to take whatever this is very slow."

"I give it a few weeks ... " Tristan piped in having been listening to their conversation.

"Oh shut up you" Rory laughed as she threw a pretzel at him.

"So can I ask why the Zoo?" Gemma piped in, usually it's Molly's or something of the sort.

"Well first of all, I think we can all use the sweaty dancing action only gotten at a club, secondly, Steve Aoki is the DJ tonight and he is amazeballs as my sister here would say, and lastly, I have a deep unabiding affection for the owner and an interest in his success"

"Yeah, he's another one of her trustfund play boy rehabees" April said with as smirk at Tristan. Their limo pulled up to the curb followed by the limo carrying Logan, Stephanie, Colin and a few other staffers. As Tristan helped Rory out of the limo, Logan appeared to take her hand. Rory smiled up at him as she exited the car.

"Rorrrry ..." Stephanie bounded up to her with her usual exuberance and wrapped her in a sweet smelling hug "I wanted to catch up at the party, but you were so busy, you look amazing."

"Thanks Steph, you too! I'm so glad you all came tonight." She said as she accepted a hug from Colin.

Rory, with her hand firmly clutched in Logan's led the group to the head of a long line. From the inside, the sounds of bass and beats pumped into the night air.

"Rory Gilmore is leading us into what is clearly the hottest club in DC ... the grown up Rory is quite interesting" Logan murmered in her ear.

"Rory Gilmore has a big surprise for you"

As they reached the door, the Grimm looking bouncer broke into a huge grin "Madame Secretary" he laughed pulling her into a hug.

"I'm pretty sure that's Hillary Jake" she laughed as he ushered them in.

"Well well well as I live and breathe the flux capacitor finally works and we have been transported in time" a languid accented voice came from behind.

"Finn?" Logan, Stephanie and Colin turned at once, stunned delighted grins on their faces.

"Looks like the bands back together" he laughed as he kissed Rory and Stephanie on the mouth and drew Colin and Logan in for manly bro hugs.

"What are you doing here," Logan asked

"Hold that thought, are they upstairs?" Rory asked Finn

"They sure are Love, go ahead, I'll escorted the rest of the way."

"April, Steph, Gemma, come on with me" Rory led the ladies up to a room marked private. Inside, a collection of shorter, flirtier dresses on a rack. Rory grabbed a dress and began changing out of her gown.

"Please, help yourselves" she told them.

"Rory, I've gotta say, you have amazing taste." Gemma said wiggling into a siren red number.

The ladies finished changing and headed through the club to the Vip area stopping to dance along the way. When they finally reached their destination, Logan pulled Rory into his lap while Finn poured her a Scotch.

"So Finn here was just telling us a story about how you rescued him and inspired him to open this club." Logan told her.

"Silly boy, I didn't do any such thing, he did this on his own."

As the night wore on, the group danced and enjoyed each other and at the end of the night it was Logan who made sure Rory made it home okay.

At the door to her 16th floor condo, Rory inserted her key into the lock and turned to thank Logan for seeing her home.

"So thank you ... " she started to say, but her words were cut off by his mouth colliding with hers. Logan pushed her against the door as Rory's hands found themselves in his hair, whimpering moans that were always his undoing escaping her throat. With great restraint, Logan stepped back and opened the door for her.

"When can I see you again?" He asked

"Wow, um I took the rest of the week and weekend off and I am blissfully unencumbered until Friday night. How about dinner here tomorrow?"

"You cook?" Logan asked skeptically

"Please, I order." Rory laughed

"Ah yes the famous Gilmore girl company dinner. Alright but only if it is served on those charlie's angels plates I'm sure you still have."

"Bring wine" she smiled kissing him once again then shutting the door.

"You girls are awfully chipper for a late night of drunken debauchery" Lorelai said as she slid into the booth across from her two girls, obviously interrupting their gigglefest. It warmed her heart to see her daughter and the girl she come to consider her daughter so close.

"Mom, how is it that we were out til 3 am drinking and dancing, and you, who went home at midnight are late for mother daughter breakfast?" Rory asked

"Well Loinfruit, Luke Loinfruit, when a man and a woman are married and love each other very much "

"EW EW EW STOP" both girls exclaimed.

"We do not need to hear about your slutty hotel sex mom, and please don't call me loinfruit in public, I have a image to uphold," Rory giggled.

One thing is for certain when at work or even most cases in public, Rory was the poised, confident White House Press secretary, but when she was with those she loved she reverted to her old self and enjoyed their company.

"Speaking of slutty sex" April said "guess who went home with the almost brother in law last night"

"NO ... way to bury the lead Gilmore!" Lorelai said wide eyed.

"Woah woah woah ... stop the tabloid train now, yes Logan saw me home, yes he came up to my door, yes he planted a steamy goodnight kiss but that's as slutty as it gets. He opened my door stood in the hall and asked when he'd see me again. We're having dinner at my place tonight."

"Then bow chica wow wow." April teased

"No, we are going to talk and eat and drink wine, maybe a movie that's it."

"Right!" Lorelai laughed as she and April both started up with the dated 70''s porn theme.

"Shut up, you guys are awful, seriously we are adults we can spend an evening together fully clothed."

"Oh kid, is sweet you think that, but let's be realistic, you have been heating the sheets for two years with what is undoubtedly the finest male specimen on God's green earth, but your heart has always belonged to Logan. He hurt you, made you sad, turned you into a nun for 3 years but you always have and always will love Logan, and if you're interested in the grapevine according to Emily, he has been pretty stoically single since a certain someone jumped on a bus to follow fame and fortune."

"Ugh, can we talk about something else please? Latest stars hollow gossip perhaps?"

As the ladies ate, Lorelai caught them up on town business, including Taylor's idea of a special town meeting when Rory would be home that weekend.

"Oh my God, I almost forgot, Tristan, Finn and Logan were all out with us last night." April exclaimed.

"And the universe did not implode, wow the three success stories of the Rory Gilmore trust fund redemption program in an enclosed space."

"You are a crazy lady mom" Rory said, "now let's go shopping"


	5. Chapter 5 - Reunited

**an ... last one tonight its sloppy cause im tired**

nner with Logan

After an amazing day with her two favorite gurls, Rory went home and changed into jeans, a fitted white tshirt and red chucks. As she was perusing her stack of delivery menus the dedicated house line rang. "Rory Gilmore" she answered.

"Excuse me Ms. Gilmire, there's a Mr. Huntzberger in the lobby."

"Of course, please send him up."

Rory hung up the cordless and dialed Zorbas to order the full greek meal.

When Logan stepped into the condo, he let out a whistle "wow Ace, that view beats mine all to Hell, you can see the whole city."

Rory grabbed the wine from his hands and set them on the counter when she turned she was swept into his embrace and hello kiss. "Hi" he murmured against her temple.

"Hi" Rory said kissing him again "so this is home, food should be here soon, what can I get you?"

"How about a scotch?"

Rory walked over to the wet bar and got down a bottle of Macellan 32 and expertly poured two fingers into two highball glasses

"I'm impressed Ace," Logan said as he took from his

"Well you see, I was once in love with this guy who was something of a scotch snob, you never go back."

"Once in love with, not anymore?"

"Logan ... " Rory started.

"Look, I know we have a lot to talk about Ace, a lot of lost time and getting reacquainted with who we've become, but you need to know, I love you Rory Gilmore, truly, madly, deeply and I'm all in here. I made such a mess of things 5 years ago, and when I finally pulled my head out of my ass, I had too much stupid pride to find a way to get you bsck, so I told myself that I would know when the time was right. The last I had heard, you were the political editir at the Post, imagine my surprise, first day on the job and no Rory Gilmore, then the next day, I go to a meeting at the White House and there you are, my girl, my Rory, but nit my girl, this amazing, poised woman who's reached the ultimate pinnacle and I thought I was so glad you turned me down, because this Rory Gilmore is who you've always been."

Rory swallowed the lump in her throat and was about to reply when the doorbell rang. She hurriedly paid the delicery boy and set the bags on the counter, when she regained her composure she turned to Logan and said "can you just be kissing me now?"

Logan moved in, swept Rory up and began ravaging her mouth, he placed her on the couch as they furiously began undressing each other. Rory loojed up at him, her blue eyes shimmering "you've always had my heart Logan."

A while later, Rory and Logan were sutting on the floor eating cold takeout, sipping wine.

"So what now?" Rory asked

"I plead my case Ace, balls in your court "

"okay, so are we recommitting to each other, dating, what? Because I have a job that takes up an inordinate amount of time and I can't do this is you need that Huntzberger DAR arm candy to plan parties and whatnot."

"Rory, I have always wanted you to be successful and I certainly have never wanted you to be my mother, it's hot to be with one of the most piwerful women in Washington. Hey, maybe Barry and I can become gym buddies." Logan laughed.

Rory giggled "don't ever call him that, he hates that, one time my mom came to visit and i was giving her a tour and he had wanted to meet her, so he says "interrupt anytime today, I'm open, so I tap on his door and poke my head in and he's having a quick pow wow with the joint chiefs, he ushers us in and mom shakes his hand and says "its nice to finally meet you Barry." I was mortified.

Logan was laughing so hard he couldnt breathe "only Lorelai" he choked out.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Just as Logan leaned in to kiss her again his phone rang. "Honor" he said "I have to take this, she's pregnant with baby number two and sometimes I'm the only thing keeping her from stabbing Josh."

"Hey Honor ... Josh ... Wait, slow down, what happened? Is Eli okay? Wait what? But it's too early ... Yeah yeah, I'm on my way."

Logan rose

"Honor, my mom and nephew were out and had a car accident, mom and Eli are ok, but shit ... Where are my shoes ... I gotta"

Woah, slow down, first things first let's get dressed and I'll get us a ride"

Rory hurriedly started dressing while simultaneously dialing her phone. "Barak, yeah, look I have a family emergency of sorts, it's Logans sister, I need fast transpo to Hartford memirial in Connecticut. Thanks and stop with the tone, put away that bow cupid."

"Okay, he's sending a driver, we'll be in the air in 30 minutes." Logan pulled Rory into his chest and shook.

"I'm so scared Rory."

"I know, but I seem to remember being in a hospital waiting room scared out of my mind wgen a certain someone flew in on a helicopter to be by my side, just returning the favor."

Rory and Logan landed on the helipad of Hartford Memorial and made their way down to maternity. He spotted his parents sitting anxiously outside of the waiting room.

"Mom, dad"

"Oh Logan it wa a awful, just awful, Honor was driving and .. what's she doing here?" The she was said with so much derision it raised Rorys hackles.

"Mom, focus, what's going on? Where's Eli?"

"Fine Honor is in emergency surgery, the baby is in distress and tgere are fractures that need to be fixed, Josh took Eli to the cafeteria now, explain what your EX girlfriend is doing here."

"Well mom, Rory, my current girlfriend is here with me and if it wasn't for her we would have taken alot longer to get here. It helps to be in love with a good friend of the president"

"Love?" Shira sputtered

"Oh Sgura shut up for christsakkes, you are talking about the President's white hoyse secretary of all things surely you can drop the snobbery for once in your life. Your daughter is fighting nit only for her life but that of your grandaughter now focus on what's important, hello Rory, its nice to see you, thank you for getting Logan here so quickly." Mitchum said.

Just then the elevator doors opened and a frazzled Josh stepped off with and adorable toddler with a bruised cheek. "Uncle Ogie uncle ogie" the litlle boy hurled himself at Logan who swept him up with ease.

"Hey bud, big crazy day huh, you okay?"

Eli kissed Logan's cheek then buried his face in his neck and began crying "it was woud and scawy and momma wouldn't talk to me and nana was making too much noise and i was so scared and i hate this hospital but i cant weave cause Kelly's on bacaytion ..." Logan glared at his mother as he comforted his nephew.

"Uh Josh,, my mom lives 30 minutes away in Stars Hollow, her and her husband just got home from the inauguration but they have twins around Eli's age and I'm sure she. Woukd come get him."

"Absolutely NOT I will not allow that woman near my grandson."

"Shira dammit Eli is scared and being around other kids his age might help and it's not your decision."

"Can you call her?" Josh asked.

Riry wenr off to make the call, when she returned she said "they are having a late night welcome home movie marathon since my dad is closer he's coming to get Eli and drop him off."

"Hmph bastard child, stepfather" Shira muttered

"Mother"

"No Logan it's fine, and not my stepfather Shura, he's home with mom and the twins,you get to meet my actual father the one who knocked mom up in high school."

Fifteen minutes later the elevator doors opened and Christopher stepped off.

Shira jumped to her feet "Christopher, how kind of you to come, did Francine send you?"

"Ahhh no," Christopher replied

"Well its so good of you to be here to help us in our time of need, Mitchum, you remember Christopher Hayden, Francine and Straubs son."

Rory and Logan watched in amusement as a bewildered look was plastered on his face.

"ah I'm just plating taxi ... Hey kid " he said wrapping Rory in a tight hug, so where's my charge?"

"Wait you're her father?"

"All her life" Chris answered as he shook Logans hand "Ligan, good to see you."

"No she's the product of some high school affair her mother had."

Christopher whipped around in fury "Excuse me? She is my daughter see, she has my ears, now I'm going to ignore this asinine conversation and get Eli here to Lorelai." Christopher gave Rory a kiss and followed Josh back into the elevator.

Mitchum was chuckling "well Shira, I guess being the Hayden heiress, Rory has come up a little in your esteem."

Just then, a nurse emerged with a swaddled pink bundle.


	6. Chapter 6 Forged in Fire

**I got reviews thank you thank you**

**Here's the next installment, and if I find the energy you might get one more **

**Disclaimer. .. I own none of the people whom I write about, actual or fictional, enjoy**

Josh exited the elevator to find the family cooing over the pink bundle in Logan's arms. With a sob he raced to scoop up his daughter. "She's beautiful" Rory grinned, "What's her name?"

"Lucille Logan Huntzberger Gross" Josh said with a sigh.

"Perfect" Rory replied.

"Honor?"

"No word yet."

Just then the doctor emerged "she will be fine, she had a broken arm, a ruptured spleen and three broken ribs, but she's tough and will make a full recovery."

Two days later

Rory and Logan had picked up Eli and took Lulu home and were staying at Honor and Joshs until the nanny returned that evening. Rory was feeding Lulu in the nursery when Logan leaned against the door jamb. "Well you are a natural" he whispered.

"Well i took some time off when the twins were born so I got a crash course in newborns, and April and I try to give mom and Luke a free weekend here and there."

"Rory, I know we were just finding our way back to each other and I know you wanted to take some time but I've been living in a hotel suite while my guy finds me a suitable home and I was wondering what you thought about us moving back in together?

"Are you trying to say you're homeless Huntzberger? Your things are in the hall and you have nowhere to go?" she said with a smile.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." he smirked.

"Well, as long as Henry comes along I say call the movers and come on in." She grinned.

Logan moved in and kissed the top of hers and Lulu's heads. "I love you Ace!"

I'm going to take Eli to see Honor and Josh, you okay here?

Yeah, I'm just going to put Lu down and then call my mom and check in with my staff.

Rory settled into an easy chair with her phone and her surface, she noticed 3 missed calls from Gemma but decided to call her mom first.

"Whitehouse Press Secretary Rory Gilmore in relationship with Washington Post Editor and Huntzberger Publishing Group Heir Logan Huntzberger conflict of interest or can Ms. Gilmore remain inpartial" would you like me to read the story? " Lorelai said when she answered the phone."

"Wait what?" Rory said

"Oh boy kid, this story is blowing up everywhere and the fact that you lived together in college, turned down his very public proposal and this delightful quote from Shira Huntzberger "Rory Gilmore has used her association with the Huntzberger family to get where she is today, if Logan is finally getting something in return then it's about time."

"Oh man ... Well I guess this is a good a time as any to tell you that we are moving back in together. Loom mom, I gotta go call Gemma, talk later."

Rory hung up the phone and dialed

"Gem it's me, I've already heard so I need you to do exactly what I say, call the press corps to the Brady room for 6:00 this evening, we're moving up my first briefing, I'll be in the office by 4:30."

Rory stood outside of the James S. Brady Press Briefing Room with her team and President, she smothed her skirt and opened the doors to enter. President Obama stood at her side and her staff filled in behind her in a show of support. Rory waited for the din to die down and smiled at Logan who was leaning against the back wall.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for being here. I'd like to begin by saying that I have done a lot of research on the position of White House Press Secretary and what I would bring to the position, I'd like to begin by saying to you the same thing that President Dwight Eisenhower's Press Secretary James Haggerty said in his first press briefing on January 21, 1953. He stated and I quote "I would like to say to you fellows that I am nit going to play any favorites and I am not going to give out any exclusive stories on the president or the white house.

When I say to you "I don't know," I don't know.

When I say "no comment," it means I'm not talking but not necessarily any more than that.

Aside from that I'm here to help you get the news. I am also here to work for one man who happens to be the president and I will do that to the best of my ability."

I know that there has been speculation about my personal life and my ability to maintain impartiality in this position so I am going to adress the issue of my relationship with Logan Huntzberger and this will be the one and only time that I address this issue. Yes,it is true that Logan and I were in a relationship in college and yes it is true that after a long time apart we have made a decision to renew that relationship and that we are living together. This does not mean that I will be playing favorites with any of the papers in the Huntzberger Publishing Group umbrella. Logan and I have often found ourselves in situations where we have worked together, I was his editor at the Yale Daily News and we are perfectly capable of maintaining a distance between our personal and professional relationships. Added to that, many of you have a personal relationship with members of both mine and other branches staff members and hopefully that does not get in the way of your impartiality. I've known many of you for a long time and I hope that my reputation speaks for itself. I continue to be the same straight shooter I have always been. That is the extent of my statement but I will take questions."

The room erupted "Jason" Rory pointed to a reporter from the new york times.

"Rory, can you address the statement made by Shira Huntzberger made to the times?"

"Well I can't speak for Shira, but I will say that given the accident that was reported on last week when she was spoken to, she was understandably distraught. As to the statement that I have used my association with the Huntzberger family, I can only ask you to go ahead and dig in, most of the work that I have done is available on line and speaks for itslef, so make your own judgements. Yes, Stacy"

"Rory can I ask how Honor Huntzberger and her children are doing?"

"Honor is one tough cookie and she is recovering slowly but surely, the children are both doing remarkably well, in fact little Eli whooped me in chutes and ladders 9 times out of 10. Kyle?"

"Is it true that you are the heiress to the Hayden fortune?"

"Christopher Hayden is in fact my father, he is also alive and well, as to the distribution of his assets when he passes I have no idea, but you may call him and ask him yourself."

"That's all for tonight, my staff will be distributing new press packets and I will see you all Monday."

Amongst shouts of "Rory" and "Mr. President" the group exited the room.

Once in the hall Barak gave her a quick hug and said "forged in fire and stronger for it, great job Gilmore."


	7. Chapter 7 - moving day

Later that evening Rory and Logan were home and on the couch. Rory's feet in Logans lap, Rory on her surface and Logan on his iPad. Rory finished the assignments for the Monday morning briefing and hit send. She looked up at Logan, deep in concentration and admired his muscular physique.

"Hey work dork, when did you become a gym rat? Cause I've seen Magic Mike and Channing has nothing on you."

"Huh?" Logan asked looking up at her "Magic who?"

"When did you get so buffed"

"When I realized that meaningless sex was no longer something I desired and had to find an outlet."

Rory climbed into his lap straddling him

"That's so hot" she said as she moved in

Just then the phone next to the couch rang.

"Rory Gilmore"

"You will never guess who was the leading headline of the 11:00 news tonight?"

"Mom, I keep telling you, Extra is not the news and Kimye's fertility issues are not actual headlines."

"Oh well I guess the fact that one Rory Gilmore's first press briefing and Shira Huntzberger slap down doesn't interest you, or the fact that since your cell and Logan's cell both appear to be off our phone has been ringing off the hook, including one "shame on you devil child for not telling me that not only are you and Logan back together but living in sin" call from an Emily Gilmore tonight. But seriously you were amazing."

"Sorry mom, between the wreck, taking care of Eli and Lulu for a few days and what Barak referred to as my "forged in the fire maiden voyage," I'm exhausted. I promise I'll call Grandma tomorrow, it's Sunday and we're moving Logan's things in but I promise I'll call her."

"I know sweets, now speaking of fashionable children, that Kenneth Cole suit was amazing, I mean you're no Northwest Kardashian but wow, you looked stunning."

"Ah thanks, I mean North West no Kardashian is quite the yard stick so I'm glad I met your approval." At this statement, Logan looked at her with raised brow and got up to pour them a drink.

"Well we can't all keep up with North," Lorelai giggled "so whatcha doin"

"Sitting on the couch with my boyfriend tying up loose ends so we can focus on the move tomorrow, about to watch a movie." Logan signaled her attention to the television screen highlighting "The Adventures of Billy Jack" with the remote Rory enthusiastically nodded her head and mouthed "yes please"

"Well I guess you want to get off the phone then right?"

"I'll call you tomorrow?" Rory asked snuggling up to Logan.

"Oh you better, or I'm giving the house number that you claim not to have to your grandmother."

Rory hung up and within minutes both she and Logan were passed out.

The next morning, Rory stood at the kitchen counter with her cell phone to her ear pouring a cup of strong coffee.

"Honestly Rory, I was blindsided when Bitsy told me that not only were you and Logan back together, but you helped him care for his sister's children after the accident, and then to find out that you have moved back in together on the news, that is just unacceptable! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Grandma, I'm sorry, but we were moving at warp speed and I just didn't have time to call."

"Hmph, I bet you called your mother."

"Not really, no."

"Then I get this asinine phone call from that cow Shira Huntzberger pumping me to find out if Chris is really your father, I mean honestly! That woman is just mad that he has more money than they do." Rory nodded distractedly knowing the only way to end this call was to let Emily finish her rant. She looked up when she heard Logan's key in the door and raised a finger to her lips. "Emily" she mouthed. Logan nodded in understanding and set the box of bagels and assorted smears on the table.

"Well at least you looked good, although your skirt looked a little short and don't you think that you should wear your hair up when representing the President?"

"I'll definitely consider it."

"Well that's something at least. When will we see you for Friday night dinner?" Just then the doorbells rang.

"Ah grandma I've got to go the movers are here." Rory said "I'll call you later.

When Rory opened the door, she found Tristan, his wife Emily, April, Finn, Colin, and Stephanie.

"Slaves reporting for duty, will work for beer, piazza and ooooh, bagels." Tristan said hugging Rory.

"Oh thank you, you guys just saved me from another chorus of Rory Gilmore is a lousy granddaughter"

"Didn't tell Emily all the details before it was front page news huh?" Tristan asked understanding exactly where Rory was coming from.

"Worse, beforeBitsy Talbot told her at the club"

"Oh that Bitsy, she's such a scamp." April laughed

"At least you looked good and sounded great, you had them eating out of your hand." Stephanie commented.

"Hey, my elves, let's get moving, then we are all going out to dinner tonight." Logan bounded into the room, opening the door.

"Henry" Rory squealed when she saw the old suit of armor at the front door. "Welcome home."

As the movers brought up hand truck after hand truck loaded with boxes, the boys carried them to their pre-arranged destination. Watching the Hartford boys (which included Tristan as he had grown up with Logan and Colin) banter and swap tales Rory settled into a bagel and a coffee at the kitchen table with Emily, Stephanie and April.

"I feel kinda bad watching them sweat it out" April stated

"Do you really?" Emily laughed

"No, but it had to be said." April replied grabbing a bagel

"Oh whatever ... Miss top of the news, you sure move fast." Stephanie looked at her old friend "I've missed you"

"Well thing is Steph, I've always loved Logan"

"Yeah, Lorelai said he's her lobster, whatever that means."

The three older women looked at April in amusement

"Friends ... it's on netflix" Emily told her "well I have to say, Tristan and I spent a lot of time with you and Mason as a non-couple with benefits and I have never seen you more natural with a man. Tristan always said there was a guy who broke your heart, but I'm glad you guys are figuring it out."

"Yeah, what about Mason, I mean you work together."

"Mason and I will find our way back to friends, he always knew he didn't have my heart, but I think he thought with time that would change. I saw him last night after the briefing and he kissed my cheek and said "I hope it works out for you both, I always knew if big love big loss guy came back into the picture I'd go back to being protection detail and in time that will be okay, but I'm always here for you."

"Oh my God, Captain America is straight out of a Nicholas Sparks novel." Stephanie said.

The ladies continued their gossip fest, eventually moving on to pizza and beer for lunch when around 7:00 Logan exclaimed "all right troops time to head to the diner."

"Sheesh Huntzberger you have way too much stuff." Tristan said.

"Everything put away?" Rory asked

"Yep, unpacked, put away, and boxes in the trash, there's no getting rid of me now Ace. Now I know you ladies must be exhausted with all the talking and laughing and drinking, but please join us fir dinner." Logan bent down and kissed his girl. "Mmmmmm cheeseburgers." Rory murmered in a mock sensual voice.

Ok folks, that's it for tonight, I'm trying to get a little better at editing but please excuse typos, grammar, spelling, I've been thinking abouth this story for so long it's just spilling out.

Here's a list of characters old and new we'll be hanging out with, although the story is mostly Rogan centric and I warn you, I'm not a huge fan of the angsty love, which you can probably tell by the fact that they reconnected and moved back in within the week ... ha ha, but Rory is a smart girl and she knows her heart, plus Amy always said that Logan was the significant relationship in Rory's life and he was the one she could end up marrying. I think it's telling in this story that Rory jumped right in, no pro con list.

Rory

Logan

April

First family (big time personal interaction coming)

Honor, Josh and kids

Mitchum and Shira (she'll get her come upance DAR style)

Richard and Emily

Danes clan

Stars Hollow weirdos

Paris

Tristan and his badass CIA wife Emily

Mason

Gemma

Various staffers and reporters

I'm also plotting out a crazy national security crisis that will require Rory to be on her A game, so stay tuned and definitely come back.

Favorites, follows and reviews warm my heart, so I hope to hear more from you all, reminding you that this is my very first fanfic ever so be constructive. Thankas awesome readers


	8. Chapter 8 - Rorys first day

I own nothing ... Fiction folks

Monday morning, Rory was sitting at her desk at 6:30 a.m. reviewing everything that had come in the previous day. She sipped her coffee as she read and responded to email, dressed in yoga pants,a tank, and a Yale hoodie after her 5:00 a.m. yoga session at the gym. She stopped for a moment and smiled at the thought of waking up with Logan at 4:00 languidly making love then going to the gym together. She looked up at the rap on her door. Gemma walked in with a beautiful floral arrangement.

"Morning boss, these are obviously for you, although I didn't know flowers got through security before normal business hours."

Rory laughed and opened the card

"Knock em dead Ace and remember no playing favorites"

"I learned a long time ago that once Logan Huntzberger decides to do something it happens. Can you sit for a moment?"

Gemma settled into the chair across from Rory.

"You know that when Logan and I went to Hartford, we used Marine one right? Well not technically one but one of the fleet. I asked Marilyn to bill me to offset the cost of staff, mileage etcetra and I just received confirmation that the funds were wired from my personal account to payables. I've forwarded you email confirmation as well as the invoice, can you make sure it's included in today's briefing packet?"

"Of course, shall we review your schedule?"

"Oh yes, by all means, just make sure I get in the shower by 6:45 ... okay go"

"Right, at 7:30 you have your daily CIA briefing, at 8:30, staff briefing 10:30 is your time with the president, 11:30 you have a little desk time before your 12:30 press corps briefing, 1:30 you have lunch with the first lady, 2:30 another staff briefing, 4:30 has you scheduled for your People magazine interview, after that you're free to work."

"Okay, barring any unforeseen situations, that should stand, please make sure to confirm the president's scheduled meetings today right before the briefing and stuff them last, his schedule often changes, and please make sure I'm clear by 8:00 this evening, again, barring any unforeseen complications, Logan and I have plans with my friend Paris and her fiancee Doyle tonight."

"Got it" Gemma said glancing at her watch "you better hit that shower, she said pointing to Rory's private bathroom.

After Rory was showered and dressed in what she considered a way too trendy plum colored Prada pant suit, lace cami peeking out and matching louboutain pumps, she glanced at her phone. An missed call from Honor caused her to intercom Gemma and say "Gemma, can toy hold Jason for 5 minutes please?"

"Rory" Honor answered the phone, I wasn't sure you'd be available, but Eli insisted on wishing his "Auntie" Rory good luck on her first day."

"Atie Wowy?"

"Hi Eli, you hanging out with mama?"

"Yeah, unco ogie says you have a big importat job and dat you tell the pwesident what to do so I wanted to tell you good yuck and I wuv you and can I come see you and unco ogie and spend da bite cuz Lulu cries too much sometimes."

"Awww, thanks Eli, let me talk to uncle ogie and find a time for you to spend a weekend, okay?"

"Ok, here's mama"

"Rory I am so glad you and Logan worked things out, as soon as you can find time, please come see us and good luck today." Honor said

"Rory hung up the phone and let Gemma know to send Jason in. She rose from behind her desk as the handsome man entered the room and grabbed her coffee and surface, setting them on the conference table in her office. She warmly hugged Jason Myers, who she met and developed a friendship with through Emily.

"So I heard you and the girls spent all day gossiping while Tristan and the men did the heavy lifting yesterday.

"Psh" she laughed

Jason surveyed her office, eyes lannding on a dual Tiffany picture frame witha photo of her and Logan with Lulu and Eli and a photo of the infamous you jump I jump jack stunt. Logan had presented them to her that morning as a office warming gift.

"Looks like the rumors are true," then he let out a whistle "Rory Gilmore, a member of the infamous life and death brigade at Yale? Who would have guessed?

"In omnia Paratus" she said, "but that doesn't leave this room, ok hit me"

"Okay, there's a push for Intel on a situation heating up with boko haram, there is some disturbing stuff coming out so analysts are hitting it hard, it's all very vague, but it's heating up on social media so be prepared for one of the corps members to have potential knowledge, here's some of the data, Isis has taken another American hostage, this time a young college student who is volunteering at one of the local orphanges. We've got boots on the ground but not a very good track record. They are releasing the video at noon our time so be prepared for the shit storm."

Rory settled into the briefing taking notes, asking questions all the while drafting her briefing and emailing data to Gemma to be included in the press pack.

When Jason finished he and Rory both rose to exit the office.

Gemma met her at the door with a fresh mug of coffee and walked to the staff briefing room. Rory's team was gathered at the conference table, Rory walked to the head of the table, set her cup down and immediately the chatter stopped.

"So what are we hearing about boko Haram?" She asked her staff.

"Ma"am," a attractive man in his mid thirties started "it's all supposition and innuendo at this point, they are bragging that they have a weapon that will bring the US to it's knees for sale to the highest bidder."

"Well what is it, who's bidding, how can a national security threatbe receiving so little Intel?"

"That's the problem, they're bragging about it online like a teenage boy who just lost his virginity but no one has seen the weapon who can confirm or deny at this point."

"Didn't Chelsea Yu at the post spend some time in their general vicinity last year? Why don't you give her a call and see what you can get. If they have a scoop and they're holding back, I don't want to be blindsided."

At 10:30 Rory found herself chatting with Marilyn, President Obama's trusted secretary's while she waited for him to finish his meeting

Once settled in the oval office Rory jumped right in

"Okay, I know the American hostage is huge, but I'm concerned about this boko haram situation. They are claiming to the Post that they have a few of our enemy's in a bidding war over a new chemical weapon and that it will make 9/11 look like Disneyland."

"Wait I just finished my CIA briefing and they are still very vague where are you getting your Intel,

"Sir one of my staff members reached out to Chelsea Yu, she did the boots on the ground piece in Borno for me last year, she reached out to some contacts to confirm what is blowing up on all of the jihadist websites. They claim it's brutal, it's deadly, and it was somehow created by and stolen from our government. They say that our wicked western ways will cause our own destruction and proves their faith that western education is a sin and is sacrilige. I would recommend sending a recon team to Borno, and if I may, include Emily DuGrey, she is fluent in the hausa language as well as kibaku."

"That woman's ear for languages is amazing, how many does she speak?"

"I believe that it's 19 and counting, however it could be more. We vacationed in Phuket once and she was fluent in Thai by the third day, it's a freaky rain man like gift."

" Okay, let me talk to some people, can you stop in after your lunch with Michelle and we'll decide how to approach this. Now back to our new hostage situation, the young woman who is being held is a member of a very prominent Connecticut family. You may know of them, the Grant family, big multi generational monied family."

"As in Louise Grant? The daughter? Sir, my intel says this is a 21 year old college student, i wejt to high school with Louise Grant, she's my age."

"No this is her half sister Flora, apparently an amazing young woman who eschews her family's wealth and power and is dedicated to helping women and young girls in war torn countries access proper medical care with a focus on gynecological care. She graduated Harvard early and is taking a year before she starts Harvard med."

Rorys head spun

"a team was sent to notify the family this morning, they are on their way to Washington to meet with Secretary Clinton, although her father a Arthur Grant is banging his fists demanding a face to face with me personally."

" If I may sir, from a media stand point, meeting with any member of the Grant family will create headlines we don't want. Madame Secretary and her very capable staff have handled the families of the other ISIS victims. I can't spin a personal meeting with the president when the other families have been denied."

"I tend to agree"

At the end of their meeting Rory stood with the president.

"sir, if I may"

"Always"

"In regards to the boko haram situation how about elevating the terrorist threat level and telling the press corps "the president takes any and all threats to the sovereignty and safety the American people seriously, we are raising the threat level to red until this situation can be fully vetted and resolved aith a no comment or I will refrain from commenting until we have more data to assess the nature of the threat."

"Perfect, well enjoy lunch with Michelle, I kniw she has aome agendas of her own."

At 4:30, after a long day, which was only half over, Rory asked Gemma to send in the reporter from People Magazine. One of the things that Rory mist respected about President Obama was his unwavering commitment to bringing the government to the new millenial generation through social media, various entertainment outlets and what were normally considered soft publications. That didn't mean she was excited about this interview. Gemma opened the door and escorted a man who appeared to be the same age as Rory into the office. Asher Collins, please meet Rory Gilmore. Rory rose to shake tge man's hand. They sized each other up as they settled into her conference table.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Gilmore."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"I've been informed that you are extremely busy this afternoon, so if you are ready." the reporter stated as he pulled a digital recorder from his pocket. "You don't mind do you?" he asked motioning toward the dwvice.

"of course not," Rory replied.

"As you are well aware, i was asked to come out and do a profile on you for our top 30 under 30 edition, so I will just dive right in, I have the particulars, Lorelai "Rory" Gilmore of Stars Hollow, Connecticut, daughter of Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden. The true meaning of small town girl makes good. Our readers would love to know more about your upbringing and childhood.

"Well Asher, I have to say that I owe everything to one person, and that is my mother. It's common knowledge that I wad raised by a young single mother, but what is often overlooked is that my mother is the most amazing, dynamic woman you will ever meet." Rory spent an hour regailing the reporter with tales of cops breaking up 8th birthday parties, walks in the first snow, movie nights, coffee and the quirky characters that made up her hometown. More than once they both found themselves laughing uproariously.

At the end of the interview, Asher shook her hand and told her that he and the photographer would return the next day.

Coming up

*Dinner with Paris and Doyle

*Eli, Lulu, William amd Emmy

*A terrorist threat and the fallout

Thank you to everyone who reviewed


End file.
